


Apologies

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed the obligatory "Blackwall fucked up and his girlfriend is mad" fic. It's been sitting on my laptop for a while.</p></blockquote>





	Apologies

“I’m sorry.”

There is a long pause. A very, very long pause. I look at my feet, over towards the stables, at the toy griffon on the table behind him. Anywhere but at him.

“Inquisitor?”

I bite my tongue, my heart aches. Another long pause.

“Elise?”

This time he steps forward, his voice and steps soft. A large hand slowly reaches forward to take hold of my own tightly clenched fist. I hadn’t realized just how tense I was until my body relaxed at his touch. I finally look up at him. My heart thumps painfully in my chest, his brows lowered and a soft frown took their places on the face you loved so dearly. I take a deep breath and let it out with a shaky sigh as I lowered my head once again.

“Elise, please.” He reached up with his other hand to cup my cheek, unconsciously leaning into the touch. 

“Thom- I.. Blackwall,” I look up quickly, my mouth hanging open as I attempted to find my words. “How much of this was a lie? Did you ever even love me?” My words caught in my throat briefly, as if they were trying to remain unsaid.

“I do love you. More than anything,” A small smile tugs at his lips, those soft peach lips. I catch myself staring at them and quickly look back into his eyes.

“Then…” I sigh again and lean forward to rest my forehead on his chest. “Please. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” His arms wrapped around me and held me tight, a hand moving to hold my head while the other stayed at my waist.

“I swear that I will not deceive you again.” I smile into his plush clothing and reach up to hug him back.

“Good.” I pull back an inch and look up, “Blackwall?” He looks down with a raised brow. I lift myself up on my toes and press my lips against his. We stay like this for a few moments before I lower myself back to the ground. “I love you too. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the obligatory "Blackwall fucked up and his girlfriend is mad" fic. It's been sitting on my laptop for a while.


End file.
